Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Academy - Rozdział 4 "Duchy przeszłości powracają"
W końcu udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział. Czuje, że w końcu wracam do formy. No może jeszcze nie do pełnej, bo ten rozdział trochę przykrótki ale mam nadziej, że będzie się wam podobał. Mrok w pomieszczeniu Dyrektor Parks, uniemożliwiał dokładne widzenie. Tylko kilka świec pozwalało nie dać się ponieść obłędowi ciemności. Było już niedawno po północy. Większość studentów zapewne spała już w swoich pokojach, nie można było się im dziwić w końcu po tym co się stało nikt nie chciał przebywać teraz na zewnątrz. Za biurka wychyliła się twarz dyrektorki akademii - Dobrze, więc opowiedz mi co dokładnie się stało? - zaczęła dyrektor patrząc się na siedzącą obok Elsy dziewczynę w czarnych włosach. Wyglądała na dość przerażoną lecz było w niej coś co niepokoiło Else. Nie wyglądała jakby była stąd, chociaż, tak miała uniform Arendelle to wciąż nie pamiętała aby kiedykolwiek widziała tą dziewczynę w szkole - Już mówiłam, w drodze na mecz znalazłam go w krzakach i poprosiłam mojego chłopaka aby go wziął i pobiegliśmy razem na stadion....resztę już pani wie - odpowiedziała zasłaniając twarz swoimi czarnymi niczym noc włosami - mhm wszystko jasne ale jest jeden problem skoro jesteś z tej szkoły dlaczego cię nie kojarzę? - zmarszczyła czoło i oparła łokcie o biurko - pani ma tak dużo uczniów, że nie może pamiętać każdego - to prawda ale akurat ja znam wszystkich i z tego co wiem nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam - dyrektorka zrobiła minę jakby właśnie wygrała najważniejszą bitwę, ale starała się to ukryć - wiem jak może mi pani uwierzyć, niech pani sprawdzi w dzienniku czy jestem na liście uczniów. Kobieta zamyśliła się na chwile jakby nie była pewna czy powinna wchodzić w jej grę. - dobrze - sięgnęła i wyciągnęła z jednej z szafek białego laptopa - jak masz na nazwisko? - Peaters....Emily Peaters ale wolę jak się do mnie mówi Lily - Długo włosa blondynka podniosła wzrok z nad laptopa, patrząc bez entuzjazmu na dziewczynę i wróciła do wystukiwania danych w maszynie - wygląda na to, że mówisz prawdę - powiedziała, trochę nie dowierzając temu co właśnie widzi na ekranie monitora. Nawet przetarła oczy, na nic - czyli teraz, widzisz, że nie kłamałam - tak, miałaś racje, bardzo cię przepraszam - dodała Dyrektorka - Nie ma problemu, tylko czy mogę już iść - Skoro wszystko zostało wyjaśnione to....tak - Emily podziękowała i szybko wymknęła się z gabinetu, jakby gdzieś się jej spieszyło, a zaraz gdy ona wyszła, do gabinetu wszedł dyrektor Szwędąkaunt z bojowo nastawioną miną - Co to ma znaczyć?! jakieś napaści na uczniów, żądam wyjaśnień! - wykrzyczał mężczyzna nie zwracając wcale uwagi na siedząca na jednym z krzeseł Else. Był bardzo czerwony na twarzy, niczym swieży burak. Te wydarzenia musiały mocno go wkurzyć - nie ma czym się denerwować wszystko jest pod kontrolą - oznajmiła dyrektorka, dając przy okazji ruchem głowy znak, że nie są sami. Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na uczenice. - A pani to kto? - zapytał mężczyzna widząc siedzącą obok dziewczynę w platynowych włosach - ja?...- zawahała się przez chwilę, jakby była na komisariacie i miała właśnie przesłuchanie - Chyba masz jakieś imię? - zmarszczył brwi - Proszę, nie tym tonem do moich uczniów - wtrąciła się pani Parks. Szwędąkaunt spojrzał na nią ponuro ale z dystansem, po czym znowu zwrócił spojrzenie na dziewczynę - więc? - Elsa - odpowiedziała w miarę spokojnie, trzymając się cały czas za kolana, jakby miało to pomóc w pozbyciu się nerwów - dobrze, Elizabeth - zaczął Dyrektor Weselton. Na imię Elizabeth, Elsa zakryła twarz dłońmi. Starała się nie okazywać uczuć jakie nią teraz miotają. Niestety ciche pochlipywanie zwróciło uwagę obecnych - Czy wszystko dobrze elso? - zapytała się niemal matczynym tonem dyrektorka. Dziewczyna odwróciła się tyłem do nich. Można było wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak - No i co zrobiłeś! - rzuciła gniewnie teraz w stronę mężczyzny w ciemnym kubraku z długimi rękawami i niebieskimi jeansami. Ciężko było się powstrzymać aby nie roześmiać się na sam widok jego stroju. wyglądał komicznie. lecz obie szkoły na papierach miały bardzo duże wpływy na siebie więc nikt nie chciał tego zepsuć,niestety co było na papierze nie było widoczne w rzeczywistości. - Nic! powiedziałem tylko dobrze, Elizabeth - bronił się. Nie mogła już dłużej tego słuchać. To imię, za bardzo przypominało jej o czymś czego nie chciała pamiętać i czego tak długo starała się pozbyć z głowy. Ta cała trauma po tym wydarzeniu, którą cudem udało się jej pozbyć, wróciła właśnie teraz .Elsa wstała, co wywołało zdziwienie na twarzach dyrektorów. ostatni raz obdarzyła ich niezawistnym spojrzeniem. Jej niebieskie tęczówki nie promieniowały tą samą ciepłą barwą co zwykle, nie. Były teraz czerwone i całe załzawione, a jej policzki zbladły, że wyglądała okropnie, niczym trup. Dyrektorka widząc to chciała położyć jej rękę na ramieniu ale tamta wtedy szybko wybiegła z gabinetu, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi i wykłócających się dyrektorów. Biegła przed siebie. Słyszała jak ktoś za nią coś woła lecz teraz nie interesowało ją to. Pędziła niczym wiatr szukając jakiegoś miejsca gdzie mogła by się ukryć i wypłakać. Korytarz zdawał się nie kończyć ale zauważyła coś po prawej stronie. Łazienka, szkoda że męska ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia, w końcu i tak nikt nie przebywa teraz w szkole. Wskoczyła do jednej z kabin i zamknęła się w niej, siadając i skulając kolana pod siebie. Teraz wszystko było wyraźnie. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytała mała dziewczynka w długiej turkusowej sukience. Miała nie więcej niż cztery lata. Jej długie rozpuszczone włosy powiewały prze wiatr wpuszczany przez uchylone okno. Siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu granatowego forda combi, którego jej ojciec kupił na wyprzedaży podczas giełdy. Lubiła ten samochód, od małej wozili ją nim praktycznie wszędzie, na każdy wyjazd, czy to dłuższy, czy krótszy. - Cicho bo obudzisz Annę - rzuciła przelotnie kobieta, pokazują na małą śpiącą dziewczynkę, koło Elizabeth. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry która miała platynowe włosy, jej były rude, chociaż bardziej przypominały ognisty blond, jak to lubiła nazywać ich matka Była to porządna kobieta, wręcz idealna matka i żona. Pracowała jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu sant Maria w AshonVille. Mimo nie wysokiego stanowiska była znana jako bardzo odpowiedzialna i pracowita. Jej mąż Henry, nie ustępował jej, prowadził nie wielką firmę budowlaną, która za niecały tydzień miała podpisać kontrakt z poważnym przedsiębiorcom z zachodu. Mężczyzna posiadał pod nosem dużego jasnego wąsa, pod kolor włosów - Jej nie da się obudzić jak zaśnie, pamiętasz jak raz zasnęła, a minutę później zaczeła się burza, która obudziła wszystkich sąsiadów, a ta spała jakby nigdy nic, więc nie bój się - powiedziała dziewczynka, spoglądają z ukosa na śpiącą siostrę, która smacznie chrapała przytulają małego pluszowego bałwanka. Lubiła go, dostała go kiedyś od siostry na urodziny i od tego momentu nigdy nie rozstawała się z nim. Nawet dała mu imię, Olaf. - Trochę racji ma - potwierdził ojciec, który przemykał między innymi samochodami w ciemności. - Widzisz mamo, tooo daleko jeszcze? - nie odpuszczała. Mimo młodego wieku była bardzo pewna siebie i zadziorna. No cóż miała to po matce. Henry odwrócił się na chwile, spoglądając na Elizabeth z podniesionym kącikiem ust, a następnie zilustrowawszy tył wzrokiem wrócił do prowadzenia, chociaż wciąż starał się spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko, jakby starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. - Przecież sama nas prosiłaś abyśmy pojechali dzisiaj do tego zoo, więc skoro spełniliśmy twoje życzenie królewno to jesteś winna nam przysługę - Lubił się z nią spierać. Oboje potrafili się wykłócać o różne głupie rzeczy godzinami, ale to tylko ich zbliżało do siebie - jaką przysługę? - zapytała zaskoczona ale była to bardziej ciekawość. - grę - dodał krótko - jaką grę? - dopytywała się mała, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu z ciekawości. Zaczęła szarpać koszulę ojca, domagając się odpowiedzi. Ten tylko zwrócił wzrok na żonę i oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie, i w tym momencie, z nad przeciwka wyjechał Tir, którego kierowca stracił panowanie nad kierownicą i skręcił na pas jadącego dość szybko Forda. Nie było czasu na manewry. Drobny combo uderzył wprost w potężną ciężarówkę. Elizabeth w ostatniej chwili rzuciła się zasłaniając własnym ciałem młodszą siostrę. Ostatnie co słyszała to czyjeś krzyki. .Obudziła się parę godzin później, a może minut. Sama już nie wiedziała, miała mętlik w głowię. Czuła jak ktoś ją ciągnie i niesie, wciąż trzymała małą Annę w ramionach, nie rozluźniając ani na chwilę uchwytu. Nie tylko z bezpieczeństwa o nia ale także z szoku. Poczuła, że ją położono na czymś twardym, bolał ją brzuch. Sięgnęła aby zobaczyć co to, zabolało kiedy chciał dotknąć. Wygięła się chcąc ujrzeć co to jest i wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma rozcięte całe biodro od żeber w dół. Wykrzyczała coś i jęknęła z bólu, chciała do swojej mamy, chciała aby ta ją przytuliła. Rozejrzała sie w poszukiwaniu kobiety lecz nigdzie jej przy niej nie było, Zaczęła rozglądać się jeszcze bardziej nerwowo, wciąż wykrzykując, na zmianę z pochlipywaniem - Mama! Tata! - nikt nie odpowiedział. Postanowiła nie zwracać uwagi na to jak cierpi i wygięła się raz jeszcze. W dystansie dostrzegła samochód, ich samochód, a w nim dwa rozsarpane ciała. Nie ruszały się, jakiś człowiek zaczął powoli się zbliżać w kierunku samochodu - Mama? - wypowiedziała zapłakana, wciąż obserwują jeszcze kiedyś forda, a teraz tylko to co z niego zostało, kiedy nastąpiła eksplozja. - Mamo! Tato! NIE! - wydarła się z całych sił ale to było wszystko co zdołała zrobić nim straciła przytomność. Obudziła się kilka dni później w szpitalu. Kiedy w końcu lekarze wyjaśnili jej co się tak naprawdę stało to nie była już ta sama dziewczyna. Zamknęła się w sobie i kazała do siebie mówić Elsa, Elizabeth za bardzo przypominało jej ten wypadek. Postanowiła, że nigdy nie da skrzywdzić nikomu swojej siostry. Gdyby nie dziadkowie, którzy zgodzili się przygarnąć wnuczęta, zapewne wylądowałyby w domu dziecka albo w jakieś rodzinie zastępcze,j rozdzielone pomiędzy dwie rodziny. Tej nocy kiedy straciła rodziców, stało się coś jeszcze, czuła to w całej sobie. To uczucie wypełniało jej wnętrze i dawało siły do życia, jakby pewnego dnia miała użyć tego. Otworzyła oczy, wciąż była w kabinie. podciągnęła T-shirt i spojrzała na okropną bliznę na brzuchu- Zabiłam ich, to wszystko moja wina! - wyjąkała, a z jej oczu poleciały kolejne tego dnia smugi łez. Wyjęła z kieszeni swoich jeansów komórkę. zobaczyła na niej, że jest już po drugiej nad ranem. Na szczęście był weekend i nie było szkoły, więc nie musiała się martwić o niewyspanie. Pierwszym pomysłem jaki przyszedł jej do głowy byl powrót do akademiku, co nie było by złym pomysłem zważając na jej stan ale nie chciała. Nie chciała tłumaczyć się przyjaciółce, wiedziała, że Rosalynn zaczęła by wypytywać ją gdzie była i dlaczego jest cała zapłakana. Nie mogła w tym stanie tam pójść, a do tego jeszcze Tom, co by jej powiedziała. Miałaby ją zranić mówiąc prawdę? na pewno nie w tym momencie - Jutro jej wszystko opowiem - rzuciła do siebie, a jej oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać, znowu _______ Po wyjściu Elsy w gabinecie dyrektorskim zapadła nerwowa atmosfera. Było tak duszno, że powietrze można było kroić nożem, dosłownie. - skoro jesteśmy sami to możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało!? - powiedział nie ukrywając podenerwowania szwędąkaunt - Zraniłeś moją uczennice oto co się stało! - odpowiedziała równie groźnie co jej przedmówca. - Mendy, daj sobie spokój z tymi docinkami - W tym momencie dyrektorka niemal eksplodowała. Szwędąkaunt odsunął się widząc czerwień na jej twarzy - Tylko nie Mendy! po tym jak mnie zostawiłeś, śmiesz jeszcze mnie tak nazywać.Powinnam ukręcić ci kark za to co zrobiłeś! - Przestań sobie to wmawiać, za każdym razem jak tylko trącam temat naszego związku to ty zachowujesz się jak nadąsana panna - oznajmił twardo mężczyzna. Miał racje, wiedziała to, ciągle wymyślanie wymówek to nie był jakiś sposób na rozpoczęcie nowego życia ale wciąż jak tylko go widziała nachodziły ją najgorsze myśli - Może jakbyś przeprosił to by było inaczej - rzuciłą krótko - Przepraszałem cie już tysiące razy i więcej nie mam zamiaru, skoro nie chcesz moich przeprosin to nie będę już więcej próbował - Pewnie za mało się starałeś albo.....o już mam, porzuciłeś mnie jak szmatę na ulicy - w tym momencie odwróciła się do niego plecami, nie chciała aby zobaczył jej łez które spływały teraz po policzkach - Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że ciągle mnie kochasz - powiedział uśmiechając się chytrze pod nosem. Dyrektor Parks zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się do niego - Nie kocham cię! - wykrzyczała w jego stronę, zaciskając pięści z zamiarem przyłożenia mu prosto w twarz - Nie musisz się bać - Mężczyzna zrobił krok w jej kierunku, tak ze znalazł się tuż koło niej. Był niższy ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. jego oczy koloru turkusu zetknęły się z jej zielonymi tęńczówkami i zaczęli powoli zbliżać swoje twarze do siebie. Byli już centymetry od tego aby ich usta się zetknęły, kiedy to Mendy wyprowadziła mocnego plas kacza prosto w policzek Szwędąkaunta - Nie! - odwróciła się po raz kolejny ale tym razem nie zakrywała się przed łzami tylko wielkim rumieńcem, który zagościł na jej policzku - proszę cię wyjdź, teraz - mimo jej odczuć wypowiedziała to niemal spokojnym tonem. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wygrał. Przez krótki moment udało mu się ją prawie pocałować. Poprawił kołnierz swojej czarnej marynarki i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.Przy drzwiach spojrzał jeszcze w głąb pokoju na kobietę - Przed miłością nie uciekniesz, zapamiętaj - drzwi się zamknęły. Dyrektor Parks obejrzała się jeszcze czy na pewno jest sama, a następnie upadło twardo na fotel i schowała twarz w dłoniach ______ Znajdowała się tuż przed swoim rodzinnym domem. Wszystko wyglądało na realne. Dzieci bawiły się naprzeciwko na placu zabaw, a samochody jechały spokojnie w swoich kierunkach. Słońce grzało nie miłosiernie więc postanowiła wejść do środka ale coś się wtedy stało, dom zaczął się palić, a ze sodka dobiegały jakieś krzyki, były to krzyki....Anny - Zaraz cie uratuję! - wykrzyczała do młodszej siostry, która pukała przez okno aby ją uwolnić. Elsa podbiegła w stronę domu, lecz coś ją odepchnęło, spróbowała ponownie ale tym razem magiczna siła zatrzymała ją w miejscu, nie pozwalając się poruszyć- Anno! - wykrzyczała przez łzy, patrząc na palący się dom, a w nim Anne. Coś ją trzepnęło i zaczęło potrząsać - Hallo, Hallo! - zawołał głos który wcześniej już gdzieś słyszała Otworzyła powoli oczy. Nad nią znajdowała się czarnowłosa dziewczyna - W końcu się obudziłaś, myślałam, że coś ci się stało - oznajmiła, patrząc ze zmartwieniem na dziewczynę. Elsa rozejrzała się wokół, była ciągle w łazience szkolnej. Nie wiedziała dlaczego ale była cała mokra od potu .- Co, co ty tu robisz? - zapytała się zdziwiona obecnością dziewczyny w takim miejscu, kto przy szczerych zmysłach wchodził do męskiej toalety...a no tak - Mogę zapytać o to samo? - Ja, tylko.... - Elsa chwyciła się za głowę, nie chciała mówić jej, dlaczego tutaj przybiegła - byłam zmęczona i po prostu zasnęłam - chciała aby zabrzmiało to jak twierdzenie ale bardziej wyszło z tego pytanie. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.- Dlatego zasnęłaś w jednej z kabin? - tobie się to nigdy nie zdarzyło? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, powodując lekkie prychnięcie z jej strony - czekaj, ty jesteś tą dziewczyną ze stadionu, tak? - mhm Emily jestem ale znajomi wołają na mnie Lily - dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. Miała pomalowane na ciemno paznokcie, zresztą cała była ubrana na ciemno. Nosiła długi czarny płaszcz oraz lee jeansy. Wyglądała jak z jakiegoś horroru. Wyjątek stanowił makijaż, jej usta były pomalowane na czerwono, tak samo jak oczy koloru piwnego - miło mnie cie poznać jestem, Elsa - Uścisnęła dłoń dziewczyny - a ty co tu robisz, przecież to jest męska toaleta - wiem ale musiałam po prostu bardzo do łazienki i tylko ta była w pobliżu, więc poszłam tutaj, gdzie znalazłam ciebie śpiącą na....- Zakryła usta dłoniom, widać było, że trochę ją to śmieszyło i nie dziwiło to Elsy, sama nawet zaśmiała by się ale była za bardzo zmęczona - no więc to wszystko - dokończyła starając sie ukryć fakt, że dziewczyna naprzeciwko niej przespała się na klozecie - wiesz, która może jest godzina? - Mogła sama sprawdzić lecz nie chciało jej się wyciągać komórki aby to zrobić. Lily wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni spodni telefon i spojrzała na niego - za pięć piąta - odpowiedziała znów chowając komórkę - czyli spałam ledwo trzy godziny? - zapytała siebie w myślach Elsa - to by wyjaśniało zmęczenie - Mogę zadać ci pytanie? - zaczęła Lily przerywając ciszę .Elsa skinęła głową- Znasz tego chłopaka którego znalazłam, prawda? - raczej stwierdziła niż zapytała ale ciągle patrzyła się z zainteresowaniem na dziewczynę w platynowych włosach. - To Tom Tombstone, mój najlepszy przyjaciel - nie było to łatwe do powiedzenia ale udało jej się to wydusić - Przykro mi - Dziewczyna pochyliła głowę na znak żalu - Nic się nie stało w końcu nic nie mogłaś zrobić - No tak ale ciągle i tak mi przykro - Elsa wstała i chwiejącym krokiem podeszła do Lily - Nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Uśmiechnęła się do niej na co ona odpowiedział tym samym - Dzięki, a może dasz się namówić na śniadanie do knajpki na mieście - zaproponowała dziewczyna. Elsa nie chciała iść, była zbyt zmęczona, lecz kiedy chciała odmówić jej brzuch dał sygnał, że pora coś zjeść - No dobra _______ Promienie słoneczne powoli dosięgały twarzy leżącej przytulonej do Diany dziewczyny. Powolutku otworzyła oczy - Nigdy tak się nie bawiłam - uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przypominając cało nocne szaleństwo z dziewczynami z Akademiku. Podniosła się tak aby nie obudzić koleżanek i wyszła ziewając na korytarz. Wolnym krokiem poturlała się w kierunku damskiej łazienki, która mieściła się na końcu korytarza. Była tak zaspana, że nie zauważyła idącego w jej kierunku wysokiego mężczyzny w kasztanowych włosach - Jak leziesz!.....a to ty Hans - zrobiło jej się trochę głupio ze tak zaczęła z nim rozmowę, więc opuściła głowę na znak dezaprobaty - Nic ci się nie stało, to trochę moja wina powinienem patrzeć jak idę - Nie, to moja wina - tłumaczyła się cały czas Anna, czując się strasznie głupio - no dobra - odpowiedział chłopak, co zdziwiło trochę Anne ale widząc uśmiech na twarzy Hansa zaśmiała się - To jak minęła noc? - Spoko, a u ciebie? - też - super - super - wiesz robi się to trochę dziwne - wtrąciła Anna, nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu. Chciała go pocałować i obejąc, nigdy nie puszczając. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego tak myślała ale wiedziała, że nie może ulec pierwsza - Jak radziła ci Diana, bądź niedostępna - tłumaczyła sobie w głowie słowa koleżanki. Te wszystkie rady jakie dostała od niej, w niczym nie pomagały, ponieważ jak tylko go widziała, plątał jej się język i gadała kompletne głupoty - chyba już pójdę, widać ze twoja koleżanka, chce z tobą porozmawiać - Hans wskazał na stojącą w drzwiach Dianę, która z ciekawością ich obserwowała - do zobaczenia - tak, pa - odpowiedziała mu serdecznie Hans odchodząc dał jeszcze szybkiego całusa w policzek Annie, co prawie ją sparaliżowało. Na szczęście Diana zdążyła podbiec i przytrzymać przyjaciółkę - Co ci powiedział? - zapytała kiedy udało jej się postawić z powrotem przyjaciółkę na dwóch nogach. Nie ukrywała zainteresowania i wlepiła swoje spojówki w Anne - Nic takiego - odpowiedziała rozmarzona - Za nic takiego nikt nie całuje kogoś w policzek - Spojrzała się chytrze na rudo włosom dziewczyne - on tylko...ja...- Nie dokończyła ponieważ Diana położyła jej palec na ustach - ciiii - ale... - ciiii, chodźmy się przejść i opowiesz mi wszystko po drodze - oznajmiła Diana obejmując przyjaciółkę Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania